Move Me
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: Another AU pre-series because I just can't stop. "Sometimes, he wished it were worth it. Sometimes, he wished those girls were at least a little bit interesting. Maybe then he wouldn't be returning to his suite alone. Then again, it wasn't like he cared"


**A/N**: Here we go, another pre series AU. I was watching the American version of Skins (don't watch it, it's terrible) and I just got inspired. The UK version is way better. Anyway, they had this hardcore CB moment and I just had to take advantage.

**Summary**: Sometimes, he wished it were worth it. Sometimes, he wished those girls were at least a little bit interesting. Maybe then he wouldn't be returning to his suite alone. Then again, it wasn't like he cared.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine. Inspired by horrible American television by the medium of characters that do not belong to me. Thanks to **comewhatmay.x** who apparently still likes reading my stuff.

* * *

She was hot.

That's all there was to it.

The blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder at him in the middle of the bar. Pop a pill. A fifth of scotch.

That's all there was to it.

It was one of the things _Victrola_ excelled at. In addition to the debauchery and half-naked women, there were back rooms that were practically illegal.

In, out, and he was done.

Sometimes, he wished it were worth it. Sometimes, he wished those girls were at least a little bit interesting. Maybe then he wouldn't be returning to his suite alone.

Then again, it wasn't like he cared.

.

"What was that?"

"You can't tell Nate."

"What was that?"

Sometimes, Blair really hated her best friend. The way she would narrow her eyes in judgment when Blair knew how she intentionally provoked Nate.

Sometimes, Blair just wished that someone would want her.

.

"You're kidding right?"

"Make an attempt to calm yourself, Nathaniel," Chuck drawled, his eyes flickering to potential eavesdroppers. "I'm just doing a favor for my father."

"And you said yes?"

It wasn't anything that Chuck would expect Nathaniel to understand. He was so busy attempting to rebel against his parents' rigid rules that he couldn't understand what it was like. Though Chuck couldn't help the temptation of his constant underage boozing and womanizing, it was his father's disappointment that he could never take.

"Just keep it to yourself," Chuck said. "I don't need this getting out and ruining my reputation."

"Yeah," Nate laughed. "Your pristine record of chivalry."

Chuck cast him another look. "You know what I mean."

"Sure," Nate answered. "If girls start finding out that Chuck Bass is taking girls out on dates they'll be even more clingy than ever."

"A field you're familiar with?" Chuck questioned. He watched Nate shift uncomfortably beneath his gaze and he had to roll his eyes.

Speak of the Devil and she doth appear.

Chuck was no stranger to having the straight-jacket of a needy girl all over him, but that was what Nate should expect when in a relationship. It was what he signed up for—and if it were him, Chuck wouldn't exactly be crying over the fact that Blair Waldorf wanted to have sex with him.

Chuck watched with fascination as Blair approached. Nate gave her his best winning smile, but for some odd reason, Blair didn't even pay attention. She didn't lap up any bit of affection that Nate gave her. All she gave Nate was an awkward hug. Chuck knew he was staring as Blair glared at him. Her assumption that he was using his usual perversions was obvious. But there were times where he simply couldn't help but be fascinated by Blair Waldorf.

She was the only woman he could say that about, and he knew this was especially true as he felt eyes on him. They were the eyes that he knew he should be familiar with, but he honestly couldn't be bothered to remember the face of a one-night stand.

Blair seemed to notice.

"Who is that?"

Her voice held the exact level of disdain that was appropriate, no matter how much Nate looked down on her machinations.

"I honestly can't remember," Chuck grinned. Her smile was secretive and he knew it was the one she used when she tried to pretend that she was her innocent virginal self. The second part may have been accurate, but the first one definitely wasn't. "Some girls just can't take a hint."

.

"What do you want?"

Her eyes were pretty, he supposed, in a sort of "been there, done that" sort of way. But she was a blonde and suffice to say, Chuck Bass had a type. And that type was dark.

"To talk."

Already he was bored.

"I'm bored," Chuck answered. "And I don't talk."

Her eyes narrowed in a nonthreatening way that didn't help in ceasing his boredom.

"We slept together," Chuck said. "It happened. Get over it."

She looked so confused it was starting to vex him.

"Is there any way I can make this more clear?"

"What are you so afraid of?" she asked.

"I'm afraid of clingy girls suffocating me," he said, though in truth, Chuck Bass wasn't afraid of anything.

"I think you're afraid of being vulnerable."

"Maybe you should publish your psychology thesis on that," he answered. "But I'm Chuck Bass. And I don't do relationships. I just do mass amounts of girls."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun," Chuck answered. "But don't get down on yourself. It's not you. It's me."

He hoped she was at least smart enough to recognize the sarcasm in his voice.

"What is wrong with you?"

"You know what?" Chuck asked, now thoroughly annoyed. "I lied. It is you. I'm Chuck Bass and I will never commit to anyone."

"What makes you so sure?" she tried.

"Because I am one of a kind," Chuck smirked. "And no one can ever be my match."

"I have never met anyone so arrogant."

She turned around and that was the last he ever saw of her.

"Good," he said.

And he meant it.

.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior."

Standing in the lobby of The Palace, Chuck knew that any sort of comment at this point would be detrimental to the fleeting respect his father had for him because he had bothered to show up.

"I came didn't I?"

Sure enough, Bart narrowed his icy eyes at his son before they set off in the direction of the lounge.

"She is from a very prominent family, Charles," Bart told Chuck sternly. "What they think of us could very well make our reputation in this society."

"So I won't offer her the oxy I was saving for the Pharm Party," Chuck nodded.

"I know the way you act with women," Bart coldly, ignoring his son's last comment. "And you won't be pulling any of that with this girl"

Chuck's stomach turned uncomfortably at that revelation as he went in the direction that he assumed his father was gesturing towards. It had suddenly become a thing he was truly dreading. Now he couldn't even get a lay out of it.

But as he approached the booth, that was the last thing on his mind. Because as he laid eyes on the girl he was afraid would be completely beneath him, he was given a shock of a completely different kind.

"You have got to be kidding me."

She said it first and at that sound of her familiar voice, it was confirmed.

Bart Bass had just set Chuck up with Blair Waldorf.

There she was sitting at the bar, looking at him with those wide and venomous eyes of hers. Her legs were crossed and Chuck suddenly wondered if this was what Nate saw. Chuck knew that Blair was cunning and formidable, but as he laid eyes on her now, he came to the realization that she was also something else.

She was hot.

Chuck's eyes slid to the guy next to her—the guy he was noticing for the first time. He thought he recognized him from St. Jude's, but then again, he never attended enough classes to be sure.

Blair was shaking her head as she slid from the bar, straightening her skirt with as much dignity as anyone could posses. She left the stranger who was gazing after her to pull on Chuck's very expensive sleeve. If it had been anyone else, Chuck would have been under the impression that this girl had no plans of continuing this any further than the bedroom.

Then again, this was Blair Waldorf.

"What are you doing?"

"Me?" Chuck laughed. "What are you doing? Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Eleanor said that I had to entertain some businessman's son for the evening," Blair answered. "Believe me when I say it never even crossed my mind that there was a realm of possibility that it could be you."

"Why does Eleanor care?" he asked.

"She likes knowing that she has the most connections on the Upper East Side," Blair shrugged. "And you? How did Bart even get you to agree to this?"

"Attention from a parental figure goes a long way," Chuck said. Surprisingly, Blair was silent and he looked over to her staring right back at him with vulnerable eyes.

"I know," she said.

He had to admit, this was going better than he had originally anticipated.

"And that guy?" Chuck asked, wanting to say anything to make that look on her face go away.

He didn't know why.

"What guy?" Blair asked in genuine confusion.

"That guy at the bar who was practically panting after you," Chuck said.

"Keith?" Blair asked with complete disdain. "No. He just spotted me while I was waiting for you."

"He just happened to spot you?" Chuck asked. "Please."

"What does _that_ supposed to mean?" Blair asked, having the nerve to actually sound offended.

As though he were insulting her.

"You know Keith Nelson has a hard-on for you," Chuck said, not knowing why he was so annoyed.

"Gross," Blair said. Sometimes, she made him want to laugh. She was so naïve at times, but then could also be such a diabolical genius. She would never stop surprising him. "Keith is on Nate's team anyway. He wouldn't do that."

"And you are totally hot," Chuck said, now knowing for a fact that it was true. "You'd be surprised what can get in the way of loyalty."

"What do you know about loyalty?" Blair sneered. "If Nate was stupid enough to date someone who would actually even consider sleeping with you, you would do it in a second."

"And what about you?" Chuck asked, leaning towards her suggestively. Blair's answer was her just shaking her head with that little smile he only seemed to see when they were alone.

"You'd have to get me to consume about a gallon of gin before I agreed to that."

"Let's get out of here," Chuck said, confounded at the way she let him wind his arm around her shoulders. "Buy you a drink?"

And she laughed. She made a sound that seemed strikingly similar to real laughter and he had to wonder.

When did Blair Waldorf turn into a real person?

.

"Are you kidding?"

It wasn't the exact same tone she had taken with him when she first saw him, so he considered it a win. Blair surveyed the surroundings of the club and he just figured he had to take her judgment as payment for getting her liquored up.

"I'm scouting the place," Chuck said. "I'm going to ask my father to invest."

But the way she looked over her shoulder at him made him not want to talk about business.

"The view is especially breathtaking from the roof," he promised.

"So that's how you get the girls to _pant_ after you," Blair teased. "I never thought I would hear one of Chuck Bass' infamous lines."

"It's your lucky day, Waldorf," Chuck said, taking a bottle of scotch up with them to the roof.

"I'm sure I'll have to convince myself that later," Blair said, picking the bottle up delicately like it was set to explode.

"It's just scotch," Chuck said, leaning his back against the ledge as they made themselves comfortable. Blair sighed, taking a seat next to him.

"Only for you," Blair finally decided, taking a measured swig. Chuck had to say he was impressed. She didn't even choke.

"Well, well, well," Chuck murmured. "Someone is about to break loose."

"Only in your dreams," Blair answered.

She took another swig anyway.

"I'm the only one to ever see you this way," Chuck said after one, or two, or a thousand more shots, "aren't I?"

"Maybe."

Her smile was coy and Chuck was starting to think that maybe he actually liked her.

"I'm the only one to see how bad you really are," Chuck said.

"You're the only one who doesn't judge me," Blair shrugged.

"Then here's a question," he said. "Why Nate?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, suddenly highly suspicious.

"Nate smokes and he thinks he likes rebellion," Chuck said. "But you're right. He sees you scheme and manipulate and he can't take it. So I was just wondering. Why did you pick him?"

"I didn't," Blair said.

"Your mother did," he guessed.

"When we were younger, maybe," Blair said. "But he's nice. He's someone I would want to marry."

"He doesn't understand you."

"And you do?"

"Who are you up on a roof of a burlesque club drinking with, princess?" Chuck asked.

And there was the answer to that.

"We're from good families," Blair said. "What else is there?"

"And the relationship thing?" Chuck asked. "How do you stop from getting bored?"

"What makes you think I'm anything like you?" Blair asked.

"But you stay," Chuck said. "He interests you enough and you stay."

Blair shrugged and Chuck stared as she picked at the hem of her skirt.

"Doesn't he?" Chuck pressed.

"It's more complicated than that," Blair said.

"People tell you your whole life that Nathaniel is the one you're supposed to be with," Chuck reiterated. "So you do. But you don't really think about it. That it could be better."

"It couldn't be," Blair said. "How could it be better?"

"Nate wouldn't judge you," Chuck pointed out. "You would be with someone who's actually..."

"Exciting."

Chuck smirked, triumphing in his own way.

"Someone who challenges you," Chuck answered. "Not someone you have to snap out of a hangover to get to brunch on time."

"How are you any different?" Blair asked, the serious atmosphere suddenly dissipating

"I am very different," Chuck said. "I'm Chuck Bass."

"Right," Blair rolled her eyes. "No one has an ego like you."

"And I actually have a tolerance unlike dear Nathaniel," Chuck said.

"And you?"

"What?" Chuck asked, uncomfortable about a possible interrogation like he gave Blair. She always gave as good as she got.

"Do you get bored?"

"Of course," he said. "I can't imagine actually having a relationship. I can't imagine feeling anything for women but lust."

"You don't lust after me," Blair said.

"Sure I do," he shrugged, eying her skirt suggestively. "But you're not like them. I actually respect you. And you're the only woman anywhere that can say that."

"Actual introspection into the mind of Chuck Bass," Blair said.

"You're the only one who gets it," Chuck answered.

"How did you get to be so self-centered?" Blair asked playfully.

Now he definitely knew she was drunk.

"I could ask you the same question."

Blair took a drink.

.

Chuck knew that Blair wasn't drunk. That being said, he was sure what was happening wouldn't have if that soft, pink tongue of hers hadn't traced the rim of his favorite drink.

"Where is everyone?"

Her voice was distant as he looked up on the stage. There was a single spotlight as she observed her surroundings.

"It's closed."

But at that moment music began to beat from speakers and she raised her eyebrows doubtfully.

"Your doing?"

"It's closed," he said as an answer. She laughed. That laugh was a catalyst because she seemed to be realizing that he was staring at her. She slid her jacket from her porcelain shoulders. He didn't know what was happening but he knew that she was staring right back at him.

And he knew that she was dancing.

He knew she had never danced for Nate. But she was dancing for him. He was sure of it.

She was a siren. She was so alluring—in a way that he had never realized before. He knew that he was making a mistake as he eased off his own jacket, slowly ascending the stairs to her. He knew this was wrong and she was just a filthy seductress but he couldn't help it.

"You want to dance, Waldorf?" Chuck asked. Blair just spun around him and he had forgotten about all of those dance lessons those society mothers had made their daughters attend.

"This is a date," Blair reminded him. So his hand was at her waist, and for a moment, it was strange. Because he had never felt more at home before.

And he suddenly forgot how very wrong this should feel.

But it just didn't.

He twirled her around and there was that laugh again. That seductive laugh that he knew would be the end of him. Before he knew it, he was a traitor, like everyone thought he would always be.

Blair gazed up at him, her back against the wall. He knew his weakness. How she blinked her eyes so innocently when he knew the very real and horrible things she was capable of.

He braced his hands against the wall—over her shoulder and by her waist. Her mouth opened easily beneath his lips. He had never known Blair to be so open and willing, but her hand gripped his shirt at the small of his back and he wanted her to pull it all out so he could really feel her.

Then he remembered.

Chuck pulled away, knowing that he definitely wasn't supposed to be the person remembering that the girl had a boyfriend, even if that boyfriend was technically his best friend. He felt fear and confusion and—most of all—surprise rattling through him.

He couldn't gauge Blair's reaction as she stared at him and he couldn't take it. He couldn't take not knowing. He couldn't take having no idea what he just did and why. He disappeared backstage, slumping back on a couch to gain his bearings.

But they never came.

Blair leaned her head against the wall that she never left, clenching her eyes closed. Both of them should have felt guilty.

Neither of them did.

Chuck sat rigid as he saw her dark figure slip by the curtain. He hated how his instincts told him to divide and conquer when that pesky conscience of his was telling him the opposite.

Then again, Blair didn't end up giving him a choice. For once, it was good not to think, not to calculate. He just let himself experience.

Because he knew he would never have it as good as her. There was no one as pure and as dirty, as high class and so very low as her.

She was perfect.

Chuck leaned back in anticipation and she was suddenly so very physical that there was no doubt in his mind that it was only sooner or later before this had to happen. Her hands gripped his face as her tongue delved expertly into his mouth and he knew that no one could ever taste as good as her.

Her dress was hiked up her thighs and she was fiddling so confidently with his belt without even looking, that he had to wonder if she was secretly a little Lolita. But he knew Blair Waldorf, and he knew she was as unlikely a prostitute as he was as unlikely a virgin. And he had to take control.

He leaned into her, pushing her off his lap only to lean her back against the couch. It was how things were supposed to be. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled his shirt out of his pants to go the extra mile and rip it open.

He had his answer. Nathaniel Archibald bored Blair Waldorf. She would never be able to admit it to herself, but she needed passion and heat. She needed someone to challenge her. And even though Nate was his best friend, he knew the truth.

And the truth was that Blair Waldorf needed Chuck Bass as much as he needed her.

Nate couldn't move Blair the way Chuck was finding it almost natural for him to do. And he was finding that he had never been moved by anyone the way Blair was doing it. And he knew that she didn't know what she was doing. He knew she was a fumbling, inexperienced virgin. It was wrong how much it turned him on. He was usually repelled by virgins. You had to be careful and inoffensive.

But Blair wanted it. She wanted it all.

"I don't want to hurt you," Chuck said.

"Shut up, Bass," Blair said, her nails digging into his back. So he did as she asked. He hurt her and she screamed.

But she screamed his name and she let herself do things to him that girls didn't even know existed.

She felt for him.

And he felt for her right back.

.

"How was the date?"

He knew it was his best friend, but Nate's voice was so suggestive that Chuck was starting to feel nauseous.

Chuck looked over and saw exactly what he didn't want to. She looked so beautiful and so deflowered that his eyes burned and he had to turn back to his best friend.

"It was actually..." Chuck started to smile before catching himself. "Don't you want to go see Blair?"

Nate shrugged noncommittally and Chuck suddenly remembered why he didn't feel sorry for a second that he had slept with his best friend's girlfriend.

"Things have been weird between us," Nate said.

"Since yesterday?" Chuck asked carefully.

"No," Nate laughed. "For awhile. She won't even touch me. I don't know how anyone can be so frigid."

Chuck could barely even muster a simple head nod.

"Well how was it?"

Chuck looked up in confusion.

"I mean, you slept with her, right?" Nate asked.

"Yes," Chuck answered. "I can honestly say it was a new experience."

Nate raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Chuck was glad that's all he did.

Because he knew he was staring. He was just glad that Nate was thick enough not to notice.

.

"Why is Chuck Bass staring at you?"

In a way, Blair could blame this all on Serena. Serena was beautiful. Serena was perfect. Serena didn't try so hard or care so much.

Blair did.

And for the first time, she couldn't even comprehend it. Because Serena was right. Chuck Bass was staring at her. Obviously and disconcertingly.

And for the first time she didn't know what to do.

"How should I know?" Blair snapped.

It wasn't like Serena could even understand anyway. Blair wasn't even sure if she did.

Chuck Bass was staring at her.

And for some inexplicable reason, she didn't want him to stop.


End file.
